Ally's Thanksgiving Disaster
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Ally comes up with some crazy ideas...Her chaotic surprise party at Austin's house runs into a bunch of mishaps as they learn never to put Dez in charge of the kitchen again. Oneshot.


**AN: Happy Thanksgiving! I know it's kinda late, but as I am posting this, it is still Thanksgiving Day. :) Please review!**

* * *

"Ally, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think we'll all be able to pull this off," Austin said, ruffling his hair hesitantly. The gang was seated on the couches in Austin's living room as they discussed the plan.

"Yes, of course I do!" Ally exclaimed, looking up at Austin as her face glowed in excitement. She was almost bouncing up and down like a small child trying to contain her enthusiasm. "And we'll only succeed if we all work together. Come on, guys!" She glanced around at her friends' faces which were not looking convinced.

"I don't know, Ally. Don't you think a surprise Thanksgiving party is gonna be a little bit hard to set up?" Trish asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, do people even have those?"

"Hmmmm, well, I LOVE surprises. I can't wait to get surprised at the party later, Ally!" Dez grinned.

"Dez, the party isn't for you...It's for our families," Ally said.

"Oh. Well if it's for our families, then I'm gonna call and let them know about the surprise party tonight," said Dez as he started to get up.

"Stop, you dimwit!" Trish grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Ohh-kay…" Ally trailed. "So what do ya say? This'll be the first Thanksgiving we all celebrate together, so it's gotta be special! It'll be a great memory in our friendship!" Ally beamed.

Austin looked at Ally's expectant soft, brown eyes and then at his other friends. "Alright, I can't give up on Ally's idea. She's worked so hard to plan it," Austin smiled at Ally who instantly gave him a shy smile back.

"Aww thanks, Austin," she grinned. She and Austin then turned to hear Trish and Dez's decisions. The two undecided frenemies briefly glanced at each other wondering who should speak up next. After a few seconds, Dez spoke.

"I am totally gonna go along with Ally's plan!" Dez exclaimed happily.

"That's great!" Ally said.

Now all eyes were on Trish as she leaned back, uncomfortable from all the stares she was getting from across the room. "Okay, okay! Man, stop with all the staring! It's creeping me out! But I'll only help if I get the easiest job there is to do," Trish stated, crossing her arms.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Same old Trish."

"Awesome! That means that we're doing this!" Ally screamed in delight.

"Let's have this party here at my house," Austin offered as they all stood up from the couches.

"LET'S GO TEAM AUSTIN!" they all cheered.

* * *

It was a chaotic day as the gang scurried around the town getting ready for the enormous feast. Ally was the most frantic of the group, being the one in charge of the grand celebration.

"Guys, this needs to be perfect! We've only got a few hours left until Austin's parents come back home from the movies and we bring our families over!" Ally yelled as she paced around Austin's huge living room which was the perfect place for a gathering.

She sprinted around the tables and decorations, making sure that everything was getting ready. There had to be several tables set up since all of their families together wouldn't fit at just one table. Ally walked over to Trish who was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by an ocean of tangled-up streamers.

"Trish, how're the decorations going?" she asked.

"I think it's pretty good. I've finished decorating the kitchen with orange and brown colored streamers. You know, the Thanksgiving-y colors," Trish answered. "But now I've run out of orange and brown for fixing up the living room and I think I've lost the glue. I can't find where I've put the bottle down last."

"But you didn't need to decorate the kitchen… I planned everything to happen in the living room. The only person that's ever gonna be in the kitchen is Dez," said Ally, a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry! I'll go take the streamers in the kitchen down," Trish said, getting up from the floor.

Ally sighed. "No, that's okay. Just leave them there. It's best that you don't bother Dez right now."

"So you put _Dez_ in charge of the food…Is that really a good idea?" Trish hesitated.

"Don't worry, Trish, it's fine. I think Dez knows what he's doing," Ally reassured her best friend, although she wasn't exactly too sure herself. Ally decided to check up on Dez next.

"Just put up these streamers," Ally said, picking up a new roll and handing it to Trish. Most of the other rolls were tangled and in no good condition to be used.

"But it's pink. Pink is totally not a Thanksgiving color!" Trish said.

"It'll have to do. I'll try to find the bottle of glue for you," Ally said as she strode towards the kitchen.

When Ally opened the door to the kitchen, a cloud of white smoke and the smell of burnt food attacked her as she coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. She could barely even see in the choking mist, and she held the door open to help clear the room. The fire alarm started beeping which set off the sprinklers overhead. Dez was screaming in panic with the fire extinguisher as he spun around, spraying the foam all over the kitchen. Unfortunately, Dez became wrapped in an entanglement of soggy paper streamers. He accidently knocked a bunch of things over in the process and the sounds of falling pots, pans, spices, and ingredients echoed on the tile floor.

"DEZ!" Ally choked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU─WHOAA!"

Ally quickly attempted to make her way towards Dez but ended up slipping and crashing to the floor.

"Ohh, Ally, you okay?" Dez exclaimed as the fire extinguisher ran out of foam.

"Yeah," Ally mumbled, starting to get up.

"Here, I'll come help you," Dez said as he tried to find his way over to the other side of the kitchen.

The room was still filled with smoke and it was a struggle to see, so more ingredients fell from the counter as Dez slid across the wet floor.

"Eww, something really sticky just fell on my head!" Ally screamed.

Dez finally made it over to Ally and they both managed to stand up on their feet, as they leaned on the messy counter. The smoke also cleared up, and they were both left to gape at the destruction of what used to be Austin's kitchen.

"Dez, how could you be so irresponsible?" Ally sighed, utterly disappointed.

Just then the kitchen door busted open.

"Hey guys, I heard a bunch of crashing and smelled something burning. Are you o─WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Trish yelled.

Trish took in the horrific sight as her hand covered her mouth in shock. Some smoke was rising from the oven and water was dripping from the counters, making small pattering sounds. The floor was a disgusting color of brown mixed with different liquids, spices, and pieces of food splattered all over the place. Piles of melting foam were scattered on the slippery tiles. Half-empty jars and containers were rolling around at their feet. Her two friends' clothes were soaking wet. Dez was surrounded by a jungle of shredded and soggy paper streamers. Ally's hair was stiff and sticking out at weird angles as if she used some menacing hair gel. All in all, it was a disaster.

"DEZ, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Trish exploded.

Dez had his head down and he flinched as he heard those hurtful words.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled sincerely.

"How are we gonna explain this to Austin?" Ally sighed.

"At least none of this was my fault," shrugged Trish.

"Nuh-uh! You put these stupid paper streamers up in a place where hanging flammable objects aren't supposed to be!" Dez yelled as he waved his arms around to untangle himself.

"Ooh, yeah…sorry," Trish was a bit guilty there.

"And I think I found your glue," Ally said as she felt her hardened hair. "The glue probably fell on me along with the other stuff."

"Again, I'm really sorry. I'll help you wash it out later," Trish said.

"Alright," Ally said. "What do we do now?"

"First off, let's get out of here," Trish said as they stepped into the living room, closing the door that led to the kitchen.

"Wait, where's Austin anyway?" Ally questioned.

"Oh, I sent him to the store to get an already-cooked turkey 'cause mine didn't turn out too great," Dez stated while shaking his head.

At that moment, the sound of the doorbell rang which sent a wave of panic through the three guilty teens. Trish ran up to the peephole on the front door and saw Austin holding a huge package which she assumed was the turkey. She turned to Dez and Ally.

"Quick, you guys! Hide! We can't let Austin see you guys looking like this!" Trish whisper-yelled.

"Where!" Dez said in a similar hushed tone.

"I don't know! Just go into the kitchen and close the door!" Trish said.

"What? No!" Ally hissed in a loud whisper.

"Helloooo? Will someone open the door for me? My arms are cramping here!" Austin shouted from behind the door.

"Just go!" Trish said, waving them away. Ally and Dez sprinted into the kitchen and shut its door. As soon as that happened, Trish opened the front door for Austin.

"Austin! I'm glad the turkey's finally arrived," Trish said as Austin set the turkey on one of the tables in the living room.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" Austin asked as he scrunched his nose. "I think Dez needs some help in the kitchen."

Austin started to make his way over to the kitchen, but Trish got ahead of him and stood in front of the kitchen door.

"No! Don't go in there!" Trish blurted out. Austin looked confused, so she continued. "I mean, Ally's already in there. No need for three people to be working in the kitchen, right?"

"I guess…" Austin shrugged.

"Oh, I just remembered. Ally wants you to get the box from that closet over there. It's the heavy one filled with more party supplies," Trish said as she pointed to the nearby closet.

"Okay," Austin said as he walked into the small room stuffed with shoeboxes and coats. Trish was relieved that Austin stepped away from the kitchen door. She followed after him and came up with an instant idea.

"Man, this box is heavy! Now where did Ally want me to─" Austin's sentence was cut off by a loud slam and the turning of the lock on the doorknob.

"Sorry, Austin," Trish whispered as she went over to the kitchen door. She could hear his muffled calls.

"HEY! TRISH! LET ME OUT! WHAT'S GOING ON?" he yelled as he pounded his fists on the door of the closet.

Trish walked into the kitchen and saw that Dez and Ally had cleaned up the floor a bit. They were on their knees with towels that they got from the cabinets, trying to dry up the floor as quick as they can.

"Trish, what happened with Austin? Is he mad?" Ally asked.

"Well…" Trish trailed with a high pitched tone of voice. "Yes, he's mad and it's not because he found out about the kitchen thing."

"Then what is he mad about?" Dez asked.

Trish thought about it for a moment, and then decided to tell the truth. "I locked him in a closet."

"WHAT?" Ally screamed.

Dez let out a few chuckles. "That's awesome."

"No, it's not!" Ally said, irritated.

"Look, we've only got about one hour until it's time for the dinner, so let's just clean this all up and get ready while we can. It's not too late to fix this," said Trish.

"I hope Austin's okay," mumbled Ally to herself.

After a quarter of an hour, the three were able to significantly clear the mess in the kitchen, but there were still a bunch of stains to tidy up.

"I'll take care of this mess. You and Dez should run back to your homes and get ready for the party happening soon. Also, now's the time to bring your family over. And I mean this in the nicest way possible…but you guys look terrible," Trish said.

"Aww, thanks, Trish! You look terrible too!" Dez grinned.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and go!"

The two disheveled friends quickly left Austin's house to get changed out of their sloppy, wet clothes. Trish went over to the closet and opened its door.

"TRISH! Why did you lock me in the closet? I was running out of air in there, and you know that I'm scared of the dark!" Austin whined.

"Um, it was an accident?" Trish shrugged.

Austin glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no, it's almost time! I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready. Is the whole party set up?" Austin asked.

Trish nodded. "Yup! Although, I'm not liking these pink decorations. It looks like we're at a ten year-old's princess party," she said, looking slightly disgusted.

"Hmm, yeah, but I guess we've run out of time. At least the food turned out all right. Dez wanted me to go out and buy a cooked turkey with all the other stuff like mashed potatoes. I guess Dez is just afraid of ruining the dinner," Austin said.

"You could say that again," Trish scoffed. "I've got to call my family on my cell so they could get over here."

Austin rushed upstairs to get changed while Trish made her phone call. A few minutes later, the party was finally in full force. Everything was going well except for Ally's hair. She wasn't able to get the glue out, so she reluctantly wore a jacket with a hood the entire time to hide her hair.

"Why are you wearing that on your head while you're indoors?" Austin questioned Ally.

"Umm, I…uh…" Ally didn't know what to tell him.

"If you're too cold, I'll go and turn up the heater," said Austin, jumping up to fix the thermostat.

Ally smiled at how caring Austin was though he didn't need to do these extra little things. Mr. Dawson, who was sitting nearby, noticed what went on.

"Hey, sweetheart, that boy is such a fine gentleman," he said to his daughter. Then he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I think he likes you."

Ally felt a small blush on her face and she smiled. "I think I do too."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! This story just randomly came to me this afternoon, so that's why parts of it were a bit random. :P Please, please review! I love hearing from you guys! Peace out for now!**

**- Cynthia  
**


End file.
